L'Ange des rêve
by Pitchounne33
Summary: Alors voilà Au départ c'était pour un concour dont le thème était "Akito amoureux". Euh, j'éspère pas trop m'être loupé ;) Allez, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire. One shoot. No Yaoi!


o L'ange des rêves

 Hatori était dans sa voiture. Il attendait patiemment Kyo, Tohru et Yuki à la sortie du lycée Kaïbara. 

~ Ahh… Comment vont-ils réagir…? ~

Enfin, une chevelure rousse. Mais ce n'était pas Kyo. Une simple élève. Puis, des cris. Kyo apparut, en pleine dispute avec Alisa. 

- Tu as triché je te dis!

- Mais non! Sale Yankee, tu t'arrange toujours pour me faire porter le chapeau!

Puis, Tohru, suivie de Yuki. 

- Eh! Mais c'est Hatori-san! S'écria Tohru. 

Hatori soupira. 

- Dépêchez-vous… 

Les 3 adolescents montèrent dans la voiture après de brefs adieux à leurs amies. 

- Pourquoi es-tu venu nous chercher? Demanda Yuki. 

- Essaie de deviner, toi qui es si malin… 

- C'est les vacances Yuki-kun! S'écria Tohru. 

- Oui, je le sais, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il est venu nous chercher… 

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt. 

Hatori les conduits jusqu'au manoir Soma. Là, un énorme bus de couleur noir et gris stationnait devant le lourd portail en bois. 

- C'est quoi ce bus? Demanda Kyo. 

Pas de réponse. 

~ Ne me dites pas qu'Akito a encore prévu une sortie en famille… ~ pensa sombrement Yuki.

Dès qu'ils furent descendus de la voiture, Shiguré se précipita vers eux. 

- Allez vous changer. Vos habits vous attendent dans la maison d'Hatori. Vite, Akito est d'une humeur exécrable!

Sans demander ni pourquoi, ni comment, les trois ados se changèrent. Puis ils montèrent dans le car. Tohru dû s'asseoir à côté de Kagura. Hiro était à côté de Momiji, Ayamé à côté de Shiguré, Kisa était seule, Haru aussi.  

- C'est libre? 

- Oui et non. Oui parce que Ritsu n'est pas encore arrivé, non parce que tu dois à côté de Kyo, c'est écrit à l'entrée, derrière le siège du conducteur. Répondit-il en pointant une petite feuille blanche. 

Yuki lui sourit, gêné, et partit voir la feuille : 

Akito – Kureno 

_Hatsuharu – Ritsu_

_Yuki – Kyo_

_Mlle Honda – Kagura_

_Kisa – Isuzu_

_Ayamé – Shiguré_

_Momiji – Hiro _

_Hatori_

~ Au moins, ça va pas être trop gai… Il s'est bien arrangé pour que les personnes s'appréciant, à part Shiguré et Ayamé, Tohru-kun et Kagura (il ne pouvait pas le savoir), et lui-même… ~ pensa Yuki en soupirant. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Kyo. Celui-ci se contenta de se tourner contre la fenêtre sans un mot. Puis Akito entra. Il avait vraiment l'air en rogne. Il s'assit aux côtés de Kureno. Les portes se fermèrent et le car démarra. Le voyage dura environ 5 longues heures qui furent passé le plus souvent à dormir. Hatori vint s'asseoir à côté de Kisa. Rin ne vint pas. Kagura et Tohru causèrent cuisine, shopping et mode tout le long du voyage. 

Quand ils furent arrivés, ils furent émerveillés. Une splendide résidence de style très européen se dressait devant eux, à 500 mètres de la plage. Elle avait un toit dans les bleus marins et des murs blancs immaculés. Des fenêtres rondes rompaient leur monotonie. Elle était disposée en demi-cercle. L'ouverture et le jardin donnaient sur la plage. Akito prit la parole d'un ton monocorde :

- Nous allons passer les vacances ici. Le manoir à… des fuites de plomberie. C'est donc par obligation que je vous ai emmenés ici. C'est Shiguré qui a insisté pour que vous veniez tous. Alors je ne veux pas vous avoir dans les pattes. 

Puis il partit. Kyo et Yuki lancèrent des éclairs à Shiguré. 

- Quoi? Demanda celui-ci, incrédule. Je me suis juste dit que de bonnes petites vacances tous ensemble nous feraient du bien! Non? 

Le manque de réponse refroidit légèrement son enthousiasme. Tous prirent leurs valises et s'installèrent dans les différents bungalows.

2 jours passèrent. Les jeunes sortaient chaque jour, et Akito errait sur la plage. Hatori, Shiguré et Ayamé avaient la fièvre du grand clodo et Kureno restait dans son coin à lire un livre de psychologie. Chaque matin, Akito sortait marcher sur la plage. Et l'après-midi, il restait au frais dans le jardin.  Un jour, le troisième, Kureno osa le suivre lors de sa promenade matinale. Il le vit s'asseoir au bord de l'eau et plonger sa main dans l'océan. 

- Akito, que fais-tu?

Il se retourna, furieux :

- Mais que fais-tu ici? Tu m'as suivit? Je t'intrigue? Que me veux-tu? Vas-t'en! VA-T'EN!

Kureno ne demanda pas son reste et partit rejoindre Hatori qui les observait lui aussi, mais de loin. Akito se leva et grimpa sur la petite digue de cailloux qui s'enfonçait d'environ 22 mètres dans la masse d'eau. Il s'avança jusqu'au bout. Là, il se tint debout, immobile. Il baissa lentement la tête et regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Il fut soulagé de se voir normal. 

~ Qu'est-ce qui cloche? Pourquoi je ressens ce vide… Qu'est-ce qui a changé? ~

Mais il fut frappé d'horreur quand il arriva à sa tête. La moitié verticale de celle-ci manquait. Il cria imperceptiblement et courut pour descendre de la digue. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sable, il trébucha. 

- Aïe…!

Il contempla le sable là où son pied avait laissé une marque : une vive repliait lentement son aiguillon. Puis il se sentit doucement perdre connaissance. Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre Hatori arriver qu'il sombrait dans un coma profond. 

Il se réveilla. Tout était noir autour de lui. Ces vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Soudain, un trou de lumière s'ouvrit au-dessus de lui. Il grandissait tout en se rapprochant de lui. Akito était paralysé car c'était la mort, il la savait. Il la sentait depuis plusieurs jours. 

Soudain, une fissure rouge s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Une forme sombre en sortit. Il le prit et l'emportant loin du faisceau de lumière tant redouté. C'était un grand ange noir, aux ailes immenses. Il se posa et déposa Akito devant lui. 

En l'observant de plus près, celui-ci s'aperçut que c'était une très belle fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux noirs. Un éclair surgit derrière eux illuminant ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et profond. Elle avait une robe courte en lambeaux vers le bas et une bretelle déchirée. Elle replia lentement ses ailes et força Akito à se coucher. Elle s'allongea lentement à côté de lui. Une sphère de feu les entoura, réchauffant et illuminant les deux amants. Soudain, une voix. Clame et posée. 

- Akito? Akito, réveille-toi. 

Akito ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le visage grave d'Hatori apparu, de plus en plus net. 

- Akito, ça va?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux! Vociféra celui-ci. 

- Tu t'es évanoui. Tu t'es fais piquer par une vive.

- Merci! Je suis au courant! 

- J'ai retiré le plus de venin possible. Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu à toi. 

- Moi pas figure-toi!

Il se leva et partit rageusement. Hatori soupira.

- De rien… 

Akito s'assit dans le jardin. Il arracha trois fleurs et en déchira les pétales. Il jeta la tige dans la fontaine. 

~ Qu'est-ce que c'était, cette chaleur qui m'a envahi? Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que cet ange faisait là…? Il m'a… sauvé! ~ 

De rage, il donna un coup de pied dans la terre. Il ne supporta pas l'idée de devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un, que ce soit un rêve ou pas. Et en même temps, il ne supportait pas d'être loin de cette chaleur qu'il aimait tant. 

La nuit même, lorsqu'il se redormit, même rêve. Seulement, quand l'ange vint, il s'accrocha de lui-même à son cou. Elle se reposa à nouveau sur le même petit îlot de sable et se recoucha à ses côtés. La chaleur envahit à nouveau le corps d'Akito. La sphère de feu se reforma. Soudain, Akito se plaça au-dessus de l'ange et l'embrassa. Une chaleur encore plus grisante qu'avant l'envahi. Il voulut recommencer, mais le chant d'un oiseau le ramena à la réalité. Il se leva et donna un grand coup de pied dans le bas de son lit. La douleur le fit hurler. Hatori accouru. 

- Quoi? 

- Mais rien! Je me suis tapé! Tu ne va pas accourir chaque fois que je prononce un mot ou bien?!  

~ Quel changement… D'habitude je ne pouvais même pas imaginer être tranquille plus d'une minute… Je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais… ~

- Dégage! Ne reste pas planté là au milieu de ma chambre! Va me chercher du thé, je ne sais pas moi, fais quelque chose! 

- Tout de suite… 

Les jours passèrent, les nuits surtout. Chaque soir, Akito partait dans ce monde ou il échappait à la mort de justesse. Pourtant, cette mort était réel, il le savait. Si cet ange ne venait pas chaque soir, il ne se réveillerait pas.

Puis vint le moment de rentrer. Chacun remonta dans le bus. Akito n'avait pour finir pas beaucoup vu ses maudits. Leur vue le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Seul Kureno et, à la limite, Hatori était autorisé à adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard au chef. Le retour fut une nouvelle fois d'atmosphère lourde, sauf Tohru qui coiffait Kisa. Arrivés, chacun repartit chez sois, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Ce soir là, Akito ne rêva pas. Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer son humeur. Il balança sa tasse de thé au travers la pièce sous prétexte qu'elle était trop chaude. 

Un jour, Kureno apparut prudemment dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les humeurs d'Akito n'avaient fait qu'empirer de jour en jour. Pourtant, il ne désespérait pas. Il savait que c'était passager, bien que ce soit particulièrement violent cette fois-ci. Akito était appuyé contre la porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin et regardait le ciel. Des étoiles apparaissaient lentement, c'était la tombée de la nuit. Quand Akito s'aperçu de sa présence, il soupira. 

- Quoi…?

- J'aimerais te demander… 

- Quoi…?!

Il décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sortir sa demande d'une traite :

- J'aimerais savoir si on pourrait aller ensemble à la volière tropicale qui vient d'ouvrir, au sud de la ville. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux aller foutre là-bas!?

- Ben… Il y a des oiseaux, et je sais que t'aimes bien les oiseaux alors… Commença Kureno, totalement désarçonné. 

- C'est nouveau, tu te préoccupe de ce que j'aime?

- Mais… Je…

- Allez, dépêche-toi, plus vite on y ira, plus vite on repartira… 

Kureno fut d'abord surpris, puis partit mettre sa veste. Akito enfila son pull a col roulé noir, son pantalon, et ils partirent. 

Quand la splendide limousine noire se gara devant l'immense serre, l'endroit était désert. 

- J'espère pour toi que c'est ouvert… Menaça Akito. 

Il s'approcha de la porte et la poussa. Elle s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce avec une autre porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idiotie? 

- C'est une double porte pour empêcher les oiseaux de s'enfuire… 

Il ouvrit la deuxième porte. Une immense serre de 4 mètres de haut et environ 100 m2 de surface s'offrit à eux. D'immenses plantes tropicales ornaient le tout. A peine entrés, cinq oiseaux aux plumages flamboyants se posèrent sur Kureno. Il sourit. Akito avança lentement, légèrement oppressé par l'air humide. 

~ C'est impressionnant, il n'y a personne ~ pensa Kureno. 

Akito entra dans une sorte d'endroit où le plafond  était plus bas. Il y avait là une jeune fille qui dessinait. Il s'approcha pour voir. 

- Salut! Ca va? Demanda-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, tout en continuant de dessiner. 

Akito fut choqué qu'on ose lui parler ainsi. 

- Comment oses-tu?

- De quoi? Dit-elle tout en continuant à colorier le magnifique oiseau bleu et vert. 

- Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça?

- Ben, t'es pas un roi que je sache et puis… 

Elle leva la tête.

- … T'as l'air d'avoir le même age que moi. Lui répondit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. 

Et là, la terre s'écroula autour d'Akito. Il tomba à la reverse dans une flaque provoquée par l'humidité de la pièce. 

~ Ce… C'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas elle… C'EST IMPOSSIBLE! ~

Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux, c'était son ange, celle qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois. IL n'y avait que les habits qui changeaient. Elle était en minijupe et en top tout noir. Un collier muni d'une croix ornait son cou. De longues bottes noires lui allaient jusqu'aux genoux. Elle se leva précipitamment pour l'aider à se relever.  

- Ca va? T'as eu un malaise? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Tu as trébuché? 

- Non, rien, lâche-moi! Dit-il en se dégageant violemment. 

- Calme-toi, j'ai juste essayé de t'aider! 

- Quelle arrogance! Pour qui tu te prends?

- Je te retourne la question. Qui es-tu?

- Akito Soma. 

- Et bien, Soma-kun, il faut arrêter de te prendre la tête! 

- De quel droit oses-tu?

- C'est la 4ème fois que tu me pose une question dans ce genre. Du droit qu'on a le même âge, les mêmes interdictions et de la liberté d'expression figure-toi. 

Elle se retourna et tenta de retrouver son oiseau qui s'était enfui à cause de leur dispute. Akito resta figé devant elle. Il la dévorait des yeux tout en la haïssant.  

~ Comment un être aussi méprisant peut-il m'apporter tant de bien être? Comment peut-elle être MON ange? C'est sûrement une simple coïncidence, aucun doute là dessus. ~

Il songea à partir mais, comme si une autre partie de lui le commandait, il chercha à rejoindre la mystérieuse jeune fille. 

~ Je ne me contrôle plus… Pourquoi…? Je n'y comprends plus rien. ~

Akito était en pleine crise de doute quand il la retrouva assise au bord d'un petit étang. La chaleur était étouffante, mais il ne voulait pas se mettre tors-nu dans cet endroit. Et pas en face d'elle. 

Il s'assit en silence à 10 cm d'elle et regarda ce qu'elle dessinait. 

- C'est un Touracos, pour ton information.

Akito observa l'oiseau. Ce n'était pas le même qu'avant. Une sorte de pigeon bleu ciel avec une crête de petites plumes. 

- Il est beau hein? Même si je préfère les oiseaux rouges. Ca te dérange si je t'appelle par ton prénom, Soma-kun? 

Akito fut surpris. Mais ne voulant pas faire fuit le magnifique oiseau, il marmonna :   

- Si tu veux… 

- D'accord Akito-kun. 

Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. Ca sonnait mal selon lui, mais il ne voulait pas les faire fuir, elle et l'oiseau. 

- T'es pas très bavard.

- Tu l'es trop. 

Elle le regarda, visiblement vexée, prit son dessin sous le bras et partit. 

- Attend! 

~ Pourquoi l'ai-je rappelée… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement! ~

- Oui? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, me faire une autre remarque sur mon comportement?

- Non… Enfin… Tu seras encore là demain? 

- Je viens chaque jour, c'est un projet annuel. Je dois faire le plus de dessins d'oiseaux tropicaux possibles. 

- C'est scolaire? Je ne connais pas ce genre d'enseignement… Qui est ton maître? 

- Ce n'est pas ici, c'est dans mon pays, en Espagne. 

- Tu es étrangère?

- Mon père est espagnol, ma mère est japonaise. Drôle de mélange non? Bon, je dois y aller. 

Et elle partit. Akito la regarda, presque dépité. Kureno arriva derrière lui. 

- Je t'ai cherché partout! Ca t'as plus?

- Nous reviendrons demain. 

- Pourquoi ? 

- Tu n'es pas content?

- Si, je ne demande que ça, mais… 

- Quoi?! 

- Rien… Tu as vu, nous n'étions pas seuls, une ravissante jeune fille m'a fait un sourire radieux. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas commun de voir quelqu'un avec cinq oiseaux sur chaque bras…   

- On rentre. 

- J'arrive… 

Et ils partirent. 

Le soir, Akito rêva à nouveau. Cette fois-ci encore la mort venait. Mais il la sentit plus présente, il sentait qu'il était très proche d'elle. Soudain, à son grand soulagement, l'ange vint quand même.

Cette fois-là, elle l'emmena plus loin, dans une forêt calcinée. Elle battait lentement de ses longues ailes sombres, sa robe flottant au vent. Ils se posèrent et elle se mit en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, se défiant. Puis il se rapprochèrent doucement, pour finir enlacer. Akito, sur le moment, ne voulut plus quitter ces bras fins et doux. Le rêve était si réel, les sensations si fortes… Etait-ce vraiment un rêve? Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Ils s'allongèrent. Puis, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux et fins. 

Mais, comme chaque fois, Akito fut péniblement sortit de ses rêves. Une servante avait cassé une tasse dans la pièce d'à côté. L'après-midi, il alla chercher Kureno pour aller à la volière. Il le trouva cloué au lit. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda-t-il à Hatori. 

- De la fièvre. Où êtes-vous allé hier?

- Une volière tropicale… Dit faiblement Kureno. 

- Hum… Je vois, c'est sûrement à cause du changement de température depuis la serre jusqu'au dehors. 

- Alors j'y vais seul. 

- Tu aimes cette volière? Demanda Hatori.

- Ca te dérange?

- Non… Fait attention à bien être couvert en ressortant. 

- Si tu y tiens…

- C'est ta santé, pas la mienne. 

Akito pensa à mettre un T-shirt, même s'il avait horreur de ça. Il ne tenait pas à y aller en Kimono. Il grimpa dans la Limousine. Il était tôt dans l'après midi. Quand Akito entra dans la serre, elle était déjà là, à dessiner un petit oiseau rouge qui voletait autour d'elle. Quand elle le vit entrer, elle lui fit un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel glaçon. Malheureusement pour elle, Akito était fait de pierre. La seule manière de l'attendrir était de la chauffer à rouge. Il ne lui adressa qu'un froid regard. Il s'approcha. 

- Qu'est-ce que cet oiseau? 

- Un colibri, ou oiseau mouche. J'adore leur manière de voler sur place, c'est comme si on figeait le temps. 

Akito fut surpris par le ton sur lequel elle avait dit ça. Un ton détaché, presque rêveur, voir même mélancolique. 

- Hier, tu m'avais dit que tu étais étrangère… 

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est bizarre non?

- Ou se trouve la Finlande? 

- Au nord de l'europe. C'est un pays ou il y a constamment de la neige.  

- Je hais la neige. C'est froid, ça mouille, il y a des gosses partout qui joue… 

- Moi j'aime bien, car on dirait aussi que ça fige le temps… Tout est blanc, plus rien n'évolue. 

- Tu tiens tant que ça à figer le temps? 

~ Dévier la conversation, vite, dévier… ~

- Tiens, je ne t'ai même pas dit comment je m'appelais!

- C'est vrai… Mais pourquoi veux-tu figer le temps. 

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu revenu? Tu n'avais pas l'air a l'aise hier, comparé à ton ami. Je vous et vu sortir de la serre ensemble. 

- Tu m'espionnes?!

- Non, j'attendais mon bus. 

Elle se leva. 

- Ca te dérange si on va autre part pour discuter? On est en plein devant l'entrée, s'il y a quelqu'un qui entre… 

- Non, où veux-tu aller? 

- Plus loin. 

Elle l'emmena dans une autre serre. Sur le chemin, Akito la détailla. Petite, une tête de moins que lui, ses longs cheveux jusqu'au milieu du dos,  un pantalon noir, un pull gris foncé, des baskets blanches. La serre était grande. Elle représentait le bord d'un ruisseau tropical avec des pierres pour s'asseoir. Elle s'assit sur une grande pierre ronde et plate, retira ses baskets et ses chaussettes et plongea ses pieds dans le ruisseau. 

- Tu as le droit de faire ça?

- On a tout les droits ici, sauf faire sortir un oiseau. Il fait chaud, tu trouves pas?

La chaleur était effectivement encore moins supportable que dans l'autre serre. Elle enleva son pull et se retrouva en dos nu grenat. 

- Tu veux pas enlever ton pull? T'es fou? 

- Si, si, laisse-moi le temps… 

Il finit par s'exécuter, se retrouvant avec le T-shirt blanc de Kureno, un peu trop grand. 

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, ni… 

~ Oh et puis, si elle ne veut pas répondre, je le saurai bien un jour… ~ 

- Ni quoi?

- Non rien… 

Akito vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Un petit colibri bleu s'approcha d'eux. 

- Je m'appelle Léticia. Dit-elle en tendant son doigt.

Le minuscule oiseau vint se poser dessus. Elle sourit à Akito d'un air de dire " tu peux le faire toi? " . Akito, qui avait pour habitude d'avoir Kureno sur le doigt, l'approcha d'un petit oiseau vert. Léticia étouffa un petit rire. 

- Ca te fais rire?! S'énerva-t-il.

- T'es toujours sur les nerfs toi. Viens, je vais te montrer. 

Elle prit la main d'Akito, la mit en l'air et attendit. 

- Et c'est tout? Tu veux me faire passer pour un idiot ou quoi? 

- Mais non, tu n'as qu'à attendre comme ça. Ils ne sont pas habitués à toi, ça se voit. 

Akito la regarda, mélange de dégoût et d'étonnement, et se laissa faire. 

~ Après tout… ~

Soudain, un oiseau noir se posa sur sa main. Dès qu'il fut éclairé par l'un des spots, de magnifiques reflets bleu roi apparurent sur son corps. 

- Oh, un oiseau de paradis! Je n'en avais encore pas vu ici! On dit que c'est un bon présage!

~ Un bon présage… La mort vient frapper chaque nuit à ma porte et tu m'en sauve de justesse, et tu ose appeler ça un bon présage… ~

L'oiseau s'envola. Léticia se plongea à nouveau dans un dessin. Akito eut soudainement envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux, comme il l'avait fait dans son rêve. Mais il se reprit au dernier moment. 

~ Fou, je deviens fou… Ou alors, que suis-je? ~

- Léticia-kun, ça t'est-il déjà arrivé de rêver de la mort? Demanda-t-il.

~ Pourquoi je lui demande ça? Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que cette folie? ~

- Pourquoi cette question?

- Non comme ça, une question idiote…

- Oui… plus d'une fois mais… 

- Mais quoi? 

Elle baissa tristement le visage. 

- Rien. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. 

A ce moment-là, Akito n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier qu'elle est triste, la revoir sourire et oublier la mort. 

Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, l'une dessinant et l'autre l'observant. 

Quand ce fut l'heure de se quitter, elle déposa amicalement un baiser sur la joue d'Akito. Celui-ci resta bouche bée et ne bougea pas. Quand il la regarda partir, une petite voix lui dit au fond de lui : "Et oui, la chose tant redoutée arrive, tu es amoureux."

 ~ Impossible! J'ai passé ma vie à répudier ce sentiment! Je refuse d'admettre que je m'y suis plié en si peu de temps. Non! ~

Il rentra, rageur, vers la fin de l'après-midi.

- Tu as pris ton temps… Fit remarquer Hatori. 

- Et alors! Ca te gêne peut-être! Ce n'est pas toi qui as à me dire ce que je dois faire que je sache! 

- Non…

- Alors! Dégage de mon chemin! 

~ Ca se dégrade de jour en jour… J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il y a derrière ces sauts d'humeur. ~

Ce soir là, Akito se coucha de bonne heure. Il avait remarqué que ces rêves ressemblaient légèrement à ce qu'il avait vécu. C'est alors qu'il se rendit aussi compte que si elle venait à disparaître, il disparaissait aussi. Cette idée le fit frissonner. Il s'endormit. 

Cette fois-ci, le rêve était différent. Akito y voyait plus clair. Il était lui aussi un ange. Ses longes ailes noires étaient déchirées par endroits. Il n'arrivait plus à voler. Il était sur 2 m2 de terrain craquelé. Autour de lui, la mer. Quand il se regarda dans l'eau, il ne vit qu'une moitié de lui-même. Il se jeta en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Puis, à nouveau, l'énorme trou béant au-dessus de lui. Impossible de fuir. La mort se rapprocha, il sentit son souffle glacé. Un éclair dans le ciel. Une coupure à son bras. Le sang coula doucement.

C'est alors qu'elle arriva, grande ombre dans le ciel. Elle se posa vers lui et l'emmena au loin. Elle se posa lentement au bord d'une rivière. Elle le soigna à l'aide de plante car la blessure est profonde et beaucoup de sang coule. Elle finit par s'arracher des plumes pour lui faire un genre de bandage. 

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, comme si c'était désespéré. Elle finit par se coucher à ses côtés. Il lui caressa de nouveau les cheveux. Il l'embrassa même cette fois. Il sentit une drôle de chose passer dans son corps. Pas un frisson, mais presque. Les lèvres étaient douces, il aurait voulut les avoir pour toujours pour lui. Malgré tout, son bras le faisait de plus en plus souffrir… 

Soudain, Akito se réveilla, en sueur. Il toucha fébrilement son bras. Rien… Le rêve avait été tellement réaliste pourtant…Il avait encore mal, alors qu'il n'avait rien. Il toucha aussi la base de ses omoplates, espérant trouver des ailes. Rien non plus. 

~ Je ne suis pourtant pas fou, j'ai vraiment vécu ça… Mais… Je ne comprends plus. C'était si clair, si détaillé… ~ 

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il était presque l'heure de manger. Akito commençait à s'habituer à porter des T-shirts. Il le fallait bien s'il voulait retourner dans la serre sans mourir d'hyperthermie. 

Ce soir là, il avait aussi compris une chose : il était bien amoureux. Mais il avait encore du mal à cerner ce qu'il voulait vraiment, ce qui l'énervait. Il aimait tout contrôler à la seconde près, et son propre comportement lui filait entre les mains. 

C'était le premier après-midi de neige. On gelait dehors.  

- Aujourd'hui je viens avec toi. 

- Comment?

Hatori avait prononcé ces mots au déjeuner. 

- Je viens avec toi dans cette serre. Ca m'intéresse, Kureno m'a dit qu'il y avait de magnifiques oiseaux. 

- Tu es sûr que tu va voir les oiseaux! Tu ne viens pas pour me suivre au moins. 

- Pourquoi, y aurait-il quelque chose que tu nous cacherais? 

Akito se leva, renversa son bol et partit. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda Momiji. 

- Il est fâché… Je crois être allé un peu loin. 

- Non Hatori, tu ne lui as rien fais, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il… 

- Momiji, ce n'est pas l'heure d'aller à l'école? 

- Si, merci Hatori. 

Momiji partit en courant. 

- Tu disais Kureno? 

- Je disais que j'avais l'impression qu'Akito était déboussolé. Il gémit parfois la nuit. L'autre soir il a crié un nom que je n'ai pas compris. Je crois que c'est en rapport avec cette fille…

- Une fille? Quelle fille? 

- La jeune fille que nous avons rencontré à la serre la première fois. Je crois qu'il a passé tout son temps avec elle, bien que je les ai entendus crier…

- Penserais-tu qu'Akito serait…

- Non, impossible, ce mot ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. 

- Ah… Je me pose quand même des questions… 

- HATORI? ON Y VA! DEPECHE-TOI, MOI QUI AI LA BONTE D'ACCEPTER QUE TU VIENNES. 

- Je ne viens pas moi. Répondit Kureno. Je vais lire. 

Hatori se leva et partit avec Akito pour la serre. Une fois encore, elle était là. Akito alla de lui-même dans la petite serre au ruisseau. Elle vint bientôt s'asseoir à côté de lui. 

- Akito-kun, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Quoi?

- J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit… C'était un rêve bizarre, tu avais des ailes, tout était noir sauf ce trou… C'était vraiment bizarre.

~  Elle aussi rêve de ça! Mais elle n'en est qu'au début et n'en comprend pas la signification… Mais… Pourquoi est-elle aussi menacée par la mort? ~

- Ah bon… 

- Chu désolée de t'embêter avec mes histoires… 

Et elle se retourna pour commencer à dessiner. 

- Mais tu ne m'embêtes pas… Léticia-kun…

- Oui? 

- Non… Rien. 

- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Léti, c'est plus court. 

- Léti-kun? 

Elle lui sourit. 

- Et moi aussi je vais te donner un surnom.

Akito soupira.

- Ah oui? 

- Aki-kun! 

- Débile…

- Quoi?

- Rien… 

Akito plongea ces pieds dans le ruisseau frais. Il était de nouveau en T-shirt. Elle était en minijupe et débardeur noir. 

- T'as pas chaud toute en noir? 

- Non. Il fait bon ici. Tu sais, en Espagne, il fait toujours une température un peu semblable. 

Hatori entra dans la pièce. Quand il croisa le regard d'Akito, il préféra retourner sur ces pas, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. 

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA? DEGAGE! DEGAGE!

Tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un grand bruit et Léticia sursauta. Hatori se dépêcha de refermer la porte et d'aller visiter une autre serre. La jeune fille posa ses affaires de dessin, se leva et… BAF! 

- TU ES FOU OU QUOI? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND DE CRIER PAREILLEMENT? QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'AVAIT FAIT CE PAUVRE HOMME? TU LE CONNAIS? 

Akito était sous le choc qu'on puisse lui crier dessus aussi fort.

- Mais… Oui je le connais. Il faut pas te mettre dans un état pareil!

- Oui ben… Bonne journée! 

Elle mit ses affaires sous son bras, pris ses chaussures et sa veste et s'apprêta à partir.

- Non! Attend! 

- Quoi encore?! 

- Reste, s'il te plait… 

Akito ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, pas maintenant. 

- Pourquoi je resterais avec toi? 

- S'il te plait… Je… Je.. Je m'excuse. 

Si un maudit de la famille Soma avait été présent dans la serre, il serait sans doute tombé ou aurait crié en voyant Akito s'excuser. 

~ Je ne m'étais jamais excusé pour rien devant personne… Cette fille me fait perdre la tête. ~

Mais elle reposa ses affaires et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. 

- Je ne sais pas si je te comprendrai un jour. T'es vachement sympa, et puis tout d'un coup tu t'emportes et tu exploses… Tu me fais peur parfois… 

- Je… Je vais essayer de me contrôler. 

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. 

- Moi aussi. Mais de voir tous les oiseaux s'envoler comme ça… En plus ce pauvre homme n'avait rien fait, cette serre est à tout le monde. 

- Nous avons… Une famille spéciale. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Akito avait envie de tout lui dire. Tout : la malédiction, sa mort prochaine, son rôle, ses actes, ses rêves, tout, et de pleurer sur son épaule. De se sentir réconforter par son ange…

- Ah oui? Raconte.

- Non… C'est trop… Une fois peut-être. 

~ Moi aussi un jour j'aurai une chose importante à te dire… ~

- Comme tu veux Aki-kun. 

- Personne ne m'avait appelé comme ça avant. Personne ne m'avait même appelé Akito-kun… Alors tu vois. 

- Tu sais, je t'aime mieux quand t'es comme ça que quand tu fais la gueule. 

Akito lui sourit discrètement. Il était bien là, mais il ne voulait pas se lâcher non plus. 

- Bon, il va falloir que j'y. A plus Aki-kun. 

Ils se firent la bise et elle partit. Akito sortit. Hatori l'attendait, le manteau sur le bras. 

- On y va? Demanda-t-il prudemment, encore surpris par les derniers cris de son chef. 

- Allons-y, je suis crevé. 

Hatori le regarda bizarrement. Akito avait l'air d'un gamin de 19 ans qui avait fais la fête avec ses copains. Ils rentrèrent. Là, Akito retrouva son humeur normale. 

- Quoi? Tu es allé où? 

- Faire des commissions je te dis! On avait plus rien à manger! Répondit Kureno. 

- C'est le boulot des femmes de ménage ça! Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir, je te l'ai déjà dit! En tout cas pas sans moi! 

- Mais…

- PAS DE MAIS JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS ENTENDRE! 

Et il fit claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. 

- Alors, tu as vu quelque chose?

- Non… Je l'ai aperçu avec cette fille dont tu me parlais, mais je me suis fait durement réprimander pour cet acte… 

- Ca confirme-t-il tes soupçons? 

- Un peu… Je crois que cette fille a un effet purement positif sur lui. 

- Je pense aussi. 

- Alors… Laissons le destin faire les choses. Et puis, c'en est bientôt finit de lui. Il ne lui reste que quelques semaines, tout au plus.. 

- J'en ai presque pitié, ayant vécu toute ma vie auprès de lui… 

- Moi je ne ressens rien pour lui… Que veux-tu.

- Rien. 

Akito restait couché dans son lit. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, retourner dans la volière et lui faire comprendre son sentiment. Il finit par s'endormir et le rêve recommença. 

Cette fois-ci, la mort planait, mais le décor n'était pas le même. Une douleur fulgurante traversa directement son bras. Ils se retrouva directement là où son précédent rêve s'était arrêté. Elle était là, couché vers lui. Et la mort aussi, mais lointaine. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas. 

Le pansement fait de plume cédait peu à peu. Le sang coulait entre les plumes. Akito se levait doucement. Il était presque nu, juste un bout de tissu déchiré accroché au niveau de la taille. Il se dirigea vers une petite rivière et versa un peu d'eau sur son bras. La douleur se dissipa quelques instants, mais pour revenir aussi-tôt. Il finit par entièrement se plonger dans l'eau glacée. Il y fut rejoint par Léticia. Ils nagèrent le long de la rivière. Il se sentait mieux grâce à l'effet de l'eau froide sur son bras. Il finit par sauter sur son ange pour le couler. Ils commencèrent de jouer, malgré l'atmosphère noire qui les entourait. Mais l'eau était froide, et ils durent en sortir. Le bras d'Akito recommença à se faire pesant et douloureux. Puis soudain, tout s'envola. Léticia venait de le prendre sous le bras pour le soulever. Ils se sourirent en silence et elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

Une fois de plus, comme s'il ne devait pas en savoir plus, Akito se réveilla. Naturellement cette fois. Il s'étendit, enfila un kimono et sortit dans le jardin. Le soleil se levait doucement, éclairant de ses timides rayons l'herbe verte. Il s'assit sur le bord de son balcon et attendit que la nature s'éveil autour de lui. 

Elle arriva plus tard aujourd'hui. Elle était pressée, car il devait l'attendre. Léticia se sentait gênée de le faire attendre, comme si son rêve avait à voir avec la réalité. Car dans son rêve, ils s'embrassaient, sans retenue. Cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise de se retrouver en face de garçon qui l'avaient embrassée alors qu'il n'en avait, en réalité, sûrement aucune envie. 

Elle entra d'un pas pressé dans la serre. L'air humide entra dans ses poumons. Elle retira son pull noir pour laisser apparaître une brassière grenat et un tatouage tribal dans son dos et entra dans une serre annexe. Il était là, assis sur la pierre, les pieds dans l'eau. 

- Tu es en retard. 

- Le bus pas… Je l'ai raté. 

- Ah…  

Elle posa sa veste à l'entrée et avança pour prendre place à ses côtés. 

- Et bien, tu n'es pas très bavarde aujourd'hui. 

~ Akito, maintenant, tu dois lui parler aujourd'hui ~ pensa-t-il. 

- Euh… Et bien je suis encore fatiguée, j'ai mal dormit. 

- Un mauvais rêve? 

- Non… Plutôt le contraire… 

Akito fut d'abord surpris par cette réponse. Si elle continuait à faire le même rêve que lui, ça voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient sûrement embrassés. Ou alors, ça n'avait rien à voir, et il se trompait sur toute la ligne en pensant que leurs destins étaient liés. 

- Et… ça parlait de quoi ce rêve? Demanda-t-il, ne pouvant rester indécis.

Elle se mordit discrètement la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre. Lui avouer la vérité ou lui raconter un immense bobard qu'il ne croirait sûrement pas. 

- Et bien? J'attends ta réponse. 

- En fait… C'était… Des anges. Voilà. Des anges. 

Elle avait opté pour cette solution : elle ne lui mentait pas, et elle ne lui révélait pas tout. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui en demanderait pas plus mais, à son grand étonnement, il lui sourit. Un sourire qui voulait dire "je sais pertinemment ce dont tu as rêvé!". Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui dit : 

- Je sais. Des beaux anges, aux grandes ailes noires. Ils ne nous sont pas étrangers, je me trompe?    

Surprise qu'il en sache autant, elle ne put que lui répondre négativement. 

- Donc je ne me trompe pas. Et tu dis que ce rêve t'a plus? 

Elle resta de marbre, ne sachant s'il délirait ou s'il l'embêtait simplement. 

- Tu ne réponds pas? J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort sur l'impression de tout avoir deviné alors. 

Elle ne comprenait plus. Elle se pencha plus en arrière, car il se rapprochait d'elle. 

Lui était sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait rêvé d'eux, elle les avait vus s'embrasser. C'était le moment. Il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : 

- Si ça t'a plus, ça ne doit pas te déranger si on recommence…

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'empara des fines lèvres de Léticia. 

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se sentait légère et bien. Quand il s'écarte d'elle, elle l'attrapa par la nuque, s'allongea sur le rocher et l'embrassa à son tour. Il se coucha sur elle, doucement. Leurs langues s'étreignirent. Le temps passa. Il leur sembla que les secondes étaient des heures. Mais peu leur importait. 

Akito se releva et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle les garda obstinément fermés. 

- Ca va? Demanda-t-il. 

- Oui… Je… Je suis surprise… Je ne m'attendait pas à ça, j'avais l'impression que tu ne m'aimais pas. 

- Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses. 

- Oui. Mais, il faut que je dessine. J'ai pris du retard. 

Elle rouvrit ses yeux, se redressa et attrapa son sous-main et une feuille. Elle commença à croquer une caille qui becquetait à ses pieds. Akito se leva et alla voir une plante en fleure impressionnante. Une seule énorme formée de millions de plus petites. Toutes d'une couleur différente. De loin, le mélange était parfait et donnait un violet lila. Mais de près, on voyait une diversité de couleur rare. Puis il se rassit et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau. Il rêvassa. Il tendit machinalement sa main en l'air et, à son grand étonnement, un petit colibri rouge vif vint s'y poser. Il restait 10 bonnes minutes, immobile. Regardant dans le vide, le petit colibri sur le doigt. Puis l'oiseau s'envola, ramenant le jeune homme à la réalité. Léticia dessinait toujours. Elle venait d'en recommencer un. Un nid d'oiseau. Akito vint et lui glissa ses bras autour de la taille. 

- Pas maintenant, je me concentre. Répondit-elle avec un petit rire. 

- Si, maintenant… 

- Non! Aki-chan! Non!  

Akito resta ébahi. 

~ Aki-chan! C'est… Particulièrement affectif normalement ça! ~

Elle se mit à rire. 

- Que trouves-tu de drôle?

- Chaque fois que je te change de suffixe, tu reste étonné pendant quelques minutes, comme si personne ne t'avait jamais appelé ainsi. 

- Pour tout te dire, personne ne m'a jamais appelé autrement qu'"Akito" avant toi. 

- Pauvre chou. T'es solitaire alors?

- Pas vraiment. C'est une longue histoire.

- Et bien je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai déjà beaucoup de retard.

- A cause d'un simple baiser? 

- Euh… Non. Mais…

- Alors quoi? 

- Ben… 

- Tu me montres tes dessins? 

Elle baissa la tête, signe qu'elle prenait une couleur pivoine au niveau des pommettes. Akito lui arracha le petit paquet de feuille des mains. Il les passa en revue. Le nid, à moitié dessiné, deux oiseaux aux couleurs vives, un en noir et blanc et, le dernier… 

- C'est moi ça? 

La tête de Léticia se baissa encore plus, si c'était possible. 

- Sérieusement, répond-moi. 

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher quand tu avais ce magnifique colibri sur le doigt… Tu étais… Tellement perdu dans tes rêves que j'ai eu envie de te croquer. 

- Et bien, c'est superbe. 

- Non, arrête, c'est juste quelques…

- Je peux le garder?

- J'espérais le garder, avoir quelque chose de toi… 

- Alors prend-le… 

- T'es pas trop déçu?

- Non, non… 

- Menteur. 

Akito le regarda encore une fois bizarrement. Il n'avait pas encore l'habite de ce franc parlé. Personne ne s'adressait à lui de telle manière habituellement. Il lui rendit son dessin. Puis, il regarda la petite horloge à l'entré de la serre. 

- Eh! Je suis en retard! 

~ Hatori va encore me pomper avec ses questions… ~

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa rapidement, ramassa sa veste et ses chaussures et partit en courant en lui lançant un :

- A demain Léti-chan! 

Elle resta plantée là. Elle toucha ses lèvres, comme si elle espérait y trouver des restes de peau de celles d'Akito. Puis elle remarqua qu'il avait oublié son pull. 

~ Je lui rendrai ce soir. J'en profiterai pour voir où il habite. ~

Elle fit encore quatre dessins d'oiseaux, ramassa ses affaires et le pull d'Akito et partit. Elle monta dans le bus ou elle fut, comme d'habitude, victime d'une fille qui était là chaque soir. Elle sortait de son entraînement chez les majorettes. 

- Regardez! C'est la sorcière avec ses cheveux épais et noirs! Qu'elle est laide! 

Et comme d'habitude, tout le monde riait. Léticia alla s'asseoir au fond du bus, serrant le pull d'Akito contre elle. 

~ Je ne sais même pas comment il a su de quoi j'avais rêvé… Il est vraiment étrange. ~

- C'est quoi ce pull? Demanda la mijaurée. 

- Je dois le ramener à quelqu'un.  

- C'est pas bien de coucher dans les lieux publics. T'as tellement besoin d'argent que ça? 

Et elle partit d'un immense éclat de rire. Léticia serra ses poings et le pull. Puis le bus s'arrêta enfin au centre ville. Elle descendit précipitamment, traversa la rue et entra dans un immeuble gris. 

- Vous me devez encore 150 yens mademoiselle! 

- Je vous ai dit que vous les auriez à la fin de la semaine prochaine, quand j'aurais reçu mon argent. 

- Oui et bien… Et le plombier n'a pas pu passer. 

Elle soupira et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle sortit une clef de son petit sac et ouvrit la porte D-4. Un tout petit appartement, aux murs en béton, au canapé défoncé et à la cuisine pleine de vaisselle sale apparut quand elle alluma la lumière. Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé, sa veste aussi et partit vers sa chambre. Elle prit le bottin téléphonique dans une petite armoire et chercha "Soma". 

~ Ouf! Il n'y en a que deux familles. ~

Malgré tout, sous l'adresse du "Manoir Soma", il devait y avoir plus de 200 numéros privés. Elle écrit l'adresse et se lança dans un long combat contre la vaisselle sale. A 18h00, elle avait finit. Elle prit son manteau, le pull, l'adresse, et partit à pied à travers les rues. Quand elle arriva devant le massif portail de bois, elle ne sut que faire. 

~ Toquer? Sonner? Mais ou est la sonnette…? Crier? ~

Le garde finit par ouvrir une petite trappe. 

- C'est pour quoi?

- J'aimerais voir Akito Soma. 

- Que voulez-vous à mon maître? 

~ Son maître? C'est quoi ce cirque? ~

- Je veux lui rendre quelque chose qu'il a oublié cet après-midi à la serre. 

- Donnez-le-moi.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop, j'aimerais lui rendre en main propre. 

- Je vais demander si…

- Je ne prendrai qu'une minute! Je vous en prie, je suis pressée! 

~ J'ai encore de la vaisselle, plus un peu de linge à laver… Et la machine est en panne… ~

- Si vous y tenez tellement. 

La lourde porte droite s'ouvrit avec un grincement. 

- Suivez cet homme. Il vous conduira au maître. 

Un vieil homme attendait. Ils traversèrent une immense allée d'arbres, puis une autre porte. 

- A partir de là, je ne peux plus vous aider. Mais le jardinier le pourra lui. Moi je suis de l'extérieur. 

- Pardon? 

Mais l'homme était déjà parti. 

~ Je n'y comprends rien… Et en plus, je suis complètement paumée. C'est quoi cet immense machin? Un manoir? Un labyrinthe? Et Akito, maître… J'aurais beaucoup de choses à lui demander finalement. ~

Elle passa la porte. Là, un homme arrosait un buisson de rose. 

- Pardon, où puis-je trouver Akito Soma?

- Vous cherchez mon maître? Je vais vous conduire auprès de lui. Mais je crains qu'il ne soit en audition avec quelqu'un. 

- J'attendrai.  

L'homme l'emmena dans une grande maison au centre de l'enceinte. Elle enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée du bâtiment et pénétra à l'intérieur. L'homme la fit asseoir dans un petit salon. 

- Mon maître sortira quand il sera prêt. 

- Bien. Merci. 

- Voulez-vous de thé? 

- Non, je vous remercie. 

Le major d'homme partit alors. Elle resta quelques minutes à patienter, quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent de la pièce d'à côté. On se battait et on criait. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte coulissante. 

- Jamais! Tu entends? Jamais! Tu es trop faible! Tu me dégoûtes! 

- … 

La deuxième personne gémit, sûrement sous l'effet d'un coup. 

Léticia avait l'impression de reconnaître dans la première voix celle d'Akito.  

~ Impossible, pourquoi criait-il… ~

Pour en avoir le cœur net, elle entrouvrit le panneau de bois. Et là, elle fut dégoûtée. Akito était debout. Il portait un kimono. Il tenait une jeune fille, plus jeune qu'eux, en la tirant par les cheveux. Elle saignait légèrement de l'épaule. 

- Akito, une dernière fois, laisse le tranquille, pour toujours, je t'en prie. Je me donne à toi. Je l'ai lâché… 

- Je m'en fiche! Tu es exécrable, avec tes longs cheveux noirs! Je hais les longs cheveux chez vous les femmes. Je le reproche aussi à Ayamé! C'est une incessante provocation! Je hais les femmes! Leur seul rôle est de pourrir la vie aux hommes! 

VLAN! La jeune fille venait de recevoir une baffe. Elle s'écroula à terre. Akito lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre. 

- Tu me le prends. J'ai vu clair dans ton jeu! Je ne le laisserai pas, au contraire, je vais prendre encore plus de plaisir à le faire souffrir, tout comme je vais prendre du plaisir à te frapper. 

Il leva son bras pour accompagner sa parole. 

- AKITO! NON! 

Tout s'arrêta net. Le temps fut comme figé. Akito, laissé dans son élan, les yeux fixés sur la porte, affichant la surprise. Rin, par terre, souffrante, ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait. Et Léticia, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, des larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Puis tout redémarra. 

- Non, ce n'est pas, comment…? Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? 

- Toi je ne te parle plus! J'en ai bien assez entendu pour ce soir! 

Elle quitta la maison en courant, le pull dans les bras, pieds nus. Mais elle se perdit très vite. Paniquant, pleurant, elle courait en tout sens. Elle tomba finalement par terre après avoir dérapé dans l'herbe mouillée par le soir. Akito la rattrapa. 

- Attend, Léti-chan, je… 

- TAIT-TOI! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus rien de toi! Tiens, ton foutu pull! 

Elle lui jeta le pull à la figure et en profita pour repartir en direction de la porte qu'elle avait enfin aperçue. Elle sortit de l'enceinte intérieure et courut le long de l'allée. 

Akito se changea, puis partit à la poursuite de Léticia. Il était perdu. Elle l'avait vu… Alors qu'il était violent. Il ne l'aurait jamais voulut. Il se sentait coupable. Il courait. Il se retrouva dans la rue. Il courait toujours. Il finit par s'arrêté, essoufflé. Il s'assit sur un banc et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Mais tout était brouillé. Il finit par, sans s'en rendre compte, avancer en direction de la serre. Il ouvrit la porte et alla dans "leur" serre. Il s'écroula littéralement sur la pierre, ne voyant personne. 

- Pourquoi m'as-tu mentit?

Il sursauta. Il la chercha des yeux. Rien. 

- Baisse la tête idiot. 

Akito regarda au pied du rocher. Elle était sur 30cm de terre qui séparaient la bas de la pierre du bord du ruisseau artificiel, allongée dans la boue. Sa jupe et ses cheveux en étaient plein. 

- Pourquoi tu m'as mentit? Répéta-t-elle. 

- Ecoute… Tu ne peux pas comprendre… C'est… 

- Maintenant je ne peux pas comprendre! Dit-elle en se levant brusquement. J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me prends pour une gamine, ou une imbécile, qui ne comprend rien à rien et qui te suit tel un brave chien. Voilà ce que je représente pour toi!

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, tu te trompes!

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as laissé entendre à cette pauvre fille! 

- Encore une fois, tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu ne sais rien de moi!

- JE COMPRENDRAIS PEUT-ÊTRE MIEUX SI TU M'EXPLIQUAIS! JE NE SAIS RIEN DE TOI, CAR TU N'AS RIEN VOULU ME DIRE. TU SAIS PRESQUE TOUT DE MOI POURTANT. J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE RELATION QUI NE VA QUE DANS UN SENS! 

Au moins 5 oiseaux s'envolèrent. Tout raisonnait. Elle ne s'en était rendu compte qu'après avoir quitté le manoir. Elle ne savait que son nom au départ. Sinon, rien. Lui savait beaucoup d'elle. Il n'avait fait qu'une chose, l'embrasser. 

Akito, quant à lui, était abasourdit. Ses oreilles sifflaient encore. Mais tout était clair, il aurait du tout lui avouer avant. 

- Alors viens, je vais t'expliquer. 

Il s'assit sur le rocher, les jambes en tailleur. Elle fit de même en face de lui. 

- Ma famille est maudite. Parmi tous les membres de celle-ci, 14 sont maudis. 12 représentent les signes du Juunishi. Tu les connais?

- Euh non… Je ne suis pas de cette religion, et mon calendrier n'est pas le même, ainsi que le zodiaque.

- Le rat, le bœuf, le tigre, le lapin, le dragon, le serpent, le cheval, le mouton, le singe, le coq, le chien et le sanglier. A tous ceux là s'ajoute le chat. Il n'est pas dans le zodiaque à cause d'une antique légende. 

- Et tu es l'un d'eux?

- Non. Moi, je suis… la quinzième personne. Je représente Dieu. 

Léticia le toisa comme s'il était fou. Il se crut en devoir de se justifier. 

- Attention, je ne suis pas tout puissant et immortel, bien au contraire. Mes pouvoirs sont réduits, je suis très faible et fragile de santé. Je suis aussi… Destiné à mourir jeune. 

- Alors je me fiche du reste. Et parce que tu es dieu, tu dois maltraiter d'autres gens?  

- Je ne sais pas si tu me comprendras… chaque personne avec qui tu m'as vu être violent était parmi les 13 maudis. 

- Je ne vois franchement pas le rapport… 

- C'est leur faute si je n'ose pas profiter de la vie. Je ne peux pas sortir par des températures extrêmes, je suis très souvent malade et je risque de mourir chaque jour un peu plus alors que j'approche de la vingtaine… 

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait raconté… Jamais il n'avait même évoqué ce sentiment. 

- Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents… J'ai été élevé par une vieille femme dont la seule préoccupation était que je reçoive bien mes coups quand je faisais autre chose que ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle voulait que je reste assis, sans bouger. Alors, quand elle est morte, j'ai voulu faire partager ma souffrance. 

Ses pensées partirent vers Yuki. 

- Puis, j'ai su pour ma mort. Et j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais être heureux en sachant ça. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'ils puissent être heureux alors que moi je me morfondrais sur mon sort. Je les ai alors punis dès qu'ils aimaient. Je ne voulais pas… qu'ils connaissent ce que je ne pensais jamais connaître, l'amour… Alors j'ai enterré ce sentiment. Je l'ai détesté. Je les ai blessés pour ça, séparés, décimés… Mais tu es arrivée… Et tu me l'as apporté sans t'en rendre conte. Alors je n'ai plus voulu qu'être avec toi. Mes humeurs au manoir sont devenues très violentes. Soit je voulais dormir et rêver de toi, soit je voulais être ici avec toi. Le manoir m'oppressait… 

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était blottit dans ses bras et pleurait maintenant sur son épaule. 

- Tu n'as jamais reçu d'amour de personne? Mais… ta mère…?

- Morte, à ma naissance, comme chaque mère de chef Soma… 

Elle l'enlaça doucement. 

- J'aurais tellement voulu être comme toi… normal.

Elle baissa alors sa tête, comme pour le contredire  silencieusement. 

- Vu comme ça, moi aussi je suis maudite…

Akito releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Comment ça? De m'avoir rencontré?

- Mais non, idiot! Je suis comme toi. Enfin… Moins malheureuse quand même, nettement moins. 

- Tu représente un dieu? Ta mère est morte? J'ai du mal à te suivre. 

- Tais-toi et laisse moi aligner deux phrases, ça ira mieux… 

- Excuse… 

- Alors je te disais que je suis maudite, que je suis comme toi. C'est parce que j'ai en moi une vrai bombe à retardement. Ma famille a, depuis plusieurs générations, une maladie héréditaire ancrée dans son sang. Parfois, comme mon père, ça n'a aucun effet, la maladie reste bénigne. Malheureusement, si à la naissance on découvre une altercation de la respiration, même si elle ne dure pas, c'est que la maladie est maligne… comme pour mon cas. A partir du jour de mes 20 ans, elle pourra à tout moment libérer des agents qui arrêteront chacun de mes muscles instantanément, dont mon cœur. Je suis donc condamnée à mourir. 

- Et… excuse la question, mais quand auras-tu 20 ans? 

- Dans 2 jours… A une heure. 

- 2 JOURS!? 

- Ne t'en fais pas, la maladie n'est pas instantanée le jour de mes 20 ans. Certains meurent des mois, voir des années après. D'autre le jour d'après on les retrouve froids et inertes dans leurs lits. 

~ Elle… qui était… si heureuse. Jamais, jamais je n'aurais même songé qu'elle pourrait être comme moi rongée par cette fatalité. ~

- Je… je suis désolé. 

- Tu n'as pas à l'être… C'est comme ça. 

Elle se retourna pour regarder le ruisseau couler. Akito pensa que s'était le moment de la réconforter. Il s'approcha, l'enlaça depuis derrière et appuya son menton sur son épaule. 

- Tu sais, pour l'instant, tu es là, et moi aussi. Alors profitons.

- Tu as raison… 

- Alors, tu me pardonnes? 

- Seulement si tu me promets d'essayer de te contrôler… La pauvre fille, elle saignait… Tu n'as plus aucune raison d'être violent maintenant que, comme tu as si bien dit, je suis là, et que tu connais la même chose qu'eux. Pense qu'ils ont presque autant souffert que toi, si tu les as séparés de leur être aimé… Pense au chagrin que tu ressentirais si on nous séparait… 

Akito réfléchit. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas tort… Mais… Il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à laisser "ses" maudits faire ce qu'ils veulent, en stabulation libre. 

- Je vais essayer… Mais… 

- Je te comprends. Essais, c'est déjà ça. 

Elle lui fit face et ils s'enlacèrent. 

- Bon, il est tard… "Tes" maudits vont se poser des questions. 

Akito soupira. Puis il se retourna pour ramasser sa veste. 

- Akito, attend, je te dois quelques chose. 

Il se retourna, se demandant bien de quoi elle parlait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'empara de ses lèvres ! Elle l'embrassa quelques secondes, puis se retourna, ouvrit la porte, et partit en disant : 

- A demain Aki-chan. 

Il sourit et lui répondit : 

- Oui, à demain ma Léti-chan.

Il sortit de la serre. Elle était déjà partie. 

~ Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur… qu'elle parte. ~

Il rentra à pied au manoir. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la grande maison, Hatori et Kureno étaient tous deux assis par terre. Ils avaient l'air très soucieux. Quand ils le virent, ils se levèrent. 

- Où étais-tu? Demanda Kureno.

- On s'est fait un sang d'encre! Continua Hatori. 

- On a cru que tu étais allé mour… 

Hatori plaça sa main sur la bouche de Kureno avant que celui-ci ne dise une bêtise. 

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. J'étais dehors. 

- Tu n'as pas attrapé de maladie au moins? Tu n'es pas bien habillé… Je vais t'examiner. 

Akito soupira, puis partit dans sa chambre. 

- Je t'attends là bas… Dit-il à l'intention d'Hatori.

- Il est calme… Chuchota Kureno. 

- Je crois qu'elle n'y est pas étrangère… Comment dis-tu qu'elle s'appelle? 

- Léticia, je l'ai entendu dire son nom hier soir, enfin… vers une heure du matin… Comment pourrait-elle y être pour quelque chose?

- Elle était au manoir ce soir. Je l'ai vue courir à travers la pelouse. Je n'ai pas osé lui parler. Il semblerait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. 

- Rin était chez Akito aujourd'hui. J'ai été appeler Hatsuharu pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle était sacrément amochée… 

- Ca a peut-être un lien… 

- Aucune idée. 

- Hatori? Tu viens? Je suis fatigué! Demanda Akito depuis sa chambre. 

- J'arrive… 

Le médecin ramassa une petite valise posée au sol et partit retrouver son chef. Il contrôla son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration, sa gorge, etc…

- Tout va bien… Mais, tu n'as rien mangé. Tu n'étais pas là quand ils ont apportés les plats. Tu ne veux rien?

- Non, c'est bon. Je suis fatigué, laisse moi. 

Hatori ne voulu pas le provoquer. Il sortit immédiatement. 

Akito se déshabilla, enfila un Kimono et se coucha. La journée avait été forte en émotions… Il refit le tour : 

~ D'abord, ce dessin… Superbe, il n'y a pas à dire, ma Léti est douée… Ensuite, la visite de Rin… Ne revenons pas dessus. Sauf… Qu'elle était là. Pour me rendre mon pull à e que j'ai compris… Et puis, elle nous as vu… Ses yeux… S'était… ~

Il secoua la tête, comme pour faire sortir l'image des grands yeux marines noyés par les larmes et exprimant la colère, la tristesse et la détresse.

~ Ensuite, je l'ai suivie. Puis on s'est retrouvés à la serre. Je lui ai tout dit… C'était… ~

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Pas la peine de refaire couler les larmes, si il lui en restait encore. 

~ Après elle m'a dit son secret… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle veut figer le temps. Et puis… Elle était à nouveau mon ange, joyeux et près de moi… ~

Sur ça, il ferma doucement les yeux, laissant la fatigue l'envahir. 

Son rêve recommença. Plus doux… Le soleil était présent. Il en émanait une lumière rouge-oranger. Le bras d'Akito lui faisait moins mal. Ca cicatrisait peu à peu. Là, il ouvrit ses ailes. Elle aussi. Les siennes s'étaient réparées, bien qu'une ou deux déchirures persistaient. Il battit deux fois des ailes, et s'éleva dans les airs. 

Elle était à ses côtés. Ils volaient paisiblement sous le soleil, quand une grande bourrasque les sépara. Akito tenta de lutter, en battant frénétiquement des ailes, mais rien n'y fit. Puis soudain, calme plat. Akito s'élança à la recherche de Léticia. Elle s'était écrasée dans un arbre. Il se posa et tenta de la prendre, malgré son bras qui le faisait toujours souffrir. Il la souleva en grimaçant de douleur. 

Soudain, le ciel s'assombrit à nouveau. Le grand trou blanc apparut un peu plus loin. Akito déploya encore ses ailes et s'envola loin de la mort tant redoutée. Il retrouva le soleil. Epuisé, il s'écrasa au sol. Léticia se releva, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Quand elle comprit la situation, elle vint à nouveau le soutenir. Il marchèrent quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter dans un petite grotte. 

Là, Akito se réveilla de lui même, par pure volonté. Il voulait comprendre chaque signe, car ses rêves n'étaient que des interprétations de sa journée passée.  

~ La blessure… Doit être mon passé. La mort… c'est la mort. Le vent, s'était notre différent. Le fait que l'on ait pu s'envoler, c'était cet après-midi, quand on était ensemble. Tout concorde. ~

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Le jour était déjà là. Il avait neigé. Akito soupira. Il mit deux pulls, de manière à se préserver du froid. 

Léticia mangeait du riz. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus longs et étranges. Ils avaient beaucoup de similitude avec son aventure avec Akito. Elle repensa à lui, au moment où il s'était lâché sur elle, où il avait déversé sa tristesse qu'il devait, selon elle, renfermer depuis toujours. Quand elle eut fini de manger, elle s'habilla. Cette nuit même, à une heure, elle aurait 20 ans. Alors sa vie deviendrait une lutte contre la mort. Bien qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle s'habille d'un gros pull en laine noir et d'un pantalon en jeans noirs délavé sur les cuisses. Elle mit aussi son manteau matelassé. Elle sortit pour rejoindre la serre. Elle y allait plus tôt que d'habitude, en espérant pouvoir dessiner un peu, car elle avait prit du retard. 

~ Je dois continuer une vie normale, malgré ça, malgré lui. ~

Quand elle arriva, elle fut très surprise de le voir déjà là. 

- Le manoir te pèse tant que ça? Demanda-t-elle, moqueuse. 

- Et toi, que fais-tu ici si tôt?

- J'espérait dessiner tranquille… Mais non, je plaisante! 

- Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle. De toute façon, je suis avec mon cousin, Kureno… Il adore les oiseaux. Alors, à toute à l'heure. 

Et il sortit rejoindre un jeune homme brun clair aux grand yeux. 

Léticia s'installa. Elle allait essayer de trouver un oiseau qu'elle n'avait pas encore dessiné. Soudain, un canard mandarin plongea depuis la rive dans le ruisseau. 

~ Ce n'est pas très exotique, mais ça fera l'affaire. ~

Quelques minutes après, elle posait le dessin dans son sac. Elle sortit de la petite serre. Akito l'attendait devant la porte. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? 

- J'attendais que tu aies fini de dessiner. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. 

- C'est gentil, merci. 

Il allèrent dans une autre serre. Cette fois-ci, il y avait un cascade de 2 mètres de haut et 1 mètre 50 de large. A son pied, un petit étang. Des palmiers, et surtout des tonnes de perroquets. 

- Ils sont magnifiques! S'exclama Léticia.

- N'est-ce pas? 

Il s'assit par terre. Elle l'imita.  

- J'avais une question à te poser. 

- Oui? 

- Hier, comment as-tu su que j'avais rêvé de nous deux?

- Si je te dis que je fais exactement les mêmes rêves que toi, tu me crois?

- Après l'histoire que tu m'as racontée hier, je veux bien croire tout ce que tu me diras!

- D'accord alors. Moi aussi j'avais une question à te poser. 

- Je t'écoute. 

- Ce soir, je peux venir chez-toi? 

Elle fut surprise par cette proposition. 

- Comme ça, je serai vers toi pour fêter ton anniversaire.

- Euh… Ben… Si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais, tes maudits? 

- Je leur ai juste dit que je ne serai pas là ce soir. 

- Alors d'accord… Mais, c'est petit chez moi. Je n'ai qu'un lit et un canapé défoncé… 

- C'est pas grave, on trouvera bien une solution. 

- Si tu le dis… Je veux bien te faire confiance. Maintenant, je vais dessiner l'un de ces perroquets. 

- Je peux te demander une feuille, un crayon et un sous-main?

- Bien sûr, tu veux dessiner?

- J'aimerais essayer disons. 

- C'est vrai que ces perroquets donnent très envie de les dessiner! 

~ Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas les perroquets que je vais essayer de dessiner. ~

Elle lui donna tout la matériel. Puis elle s'installa sur un arbre posé à terre à l'horizontal. Elle commença immédiatement de dessiner. Akito, lui, observait son model. Il attendait la bonne pose et la bonne expression pour tenter de dessiner. Soudain, il commença à faire glisser le crayon sur le papier. Elle, elle observait les perroquets. Elle prit un crayon bleu et commença un coloriage fastidieux. 

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, tous deux avaient fini leurs œuvres. 

- Montre! Dit Akito. 

Elle lui présenta un magnifique Ara Hyacinthe, bleu avec son tour d'œil et sa plume du milieu de la queue jaune. 

- Et toi, lequel as-tu fait? 

- La plus belle créature au monde. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être aussi excellent que toi… 

Il lui montra le dessin d'une jeune fille, le crayon à la bouche, rêveuse. 

- C'est… Moi? 

- J'ai remarqué que tu prenait souvent cette pose pour réfléchir à la meilleur manière de dessiner ton model. Alors je t'ai dessinée comme ça. 

Devant le manque de réponse de Léticia, il ajouta: 

- Mais c'est loupé… Je suis nul en proportion, depuis toujours…

- Tu veux rire? C'est magnifique! Jamais personne n'avait fait quelque chose de moi comme ça! 

- Tu veux dire qu'on t'as déjà dessinée?

- Avant, en Espagne, mon prof me prenait souvent pour jouer le model… 

- Et il avait raison, tu es tellement belle. 

Elle rougit. 

- Il se fait tard. On rentre? Demanda-t-elle. 

- Oui, bonne idée. 

Tous deux prirent le bus. Là, Léticia du se retenir de rire ou de tirer la langue à la bimbo de service, comme elle l'appelait. Quand cette dernière l'avait vu monter main dans la main avec Akito, elle était restée bouche bée, puis s'était retournée, visiblement vexée, on ne sait trop pourquoi. Ils s'assirent ensemble au fond et elle s'appuya sur lui tout le voyage. Arrivés devant son immeuble, elle déclara :

- Voilà, c'est là que j'habite. 

Akito regarda avec une pointe de dédain le bâtiment gris et mal entretenu. A nouveau, la concierge interpella Léticia.

- Mademoiselle Ambra, vous… 

- Oui, je sais, et comme vous savez, je vous réglerai vendredi! 

Elle attrapa Akito par la main et monta en direction de son appartement avant que la concierge aie le temps de répliquer. Il tourna la clef et alluma la lumière. 

- Voilà, mon chez-moi. Tu as de la chance, j'ai finit tout mon linge et ma vaisselle hier soir. Tout est propre! 

- Tu as des problèmes d'argent? 

- Hein? Mon loyer? Ah non, je dois en recevoir après demain de mon père pour mon anniversaire. Je pourrais donc la payer. 

- Parce que si jamais, je t'aide.

- Non, j'aime me débrouiller seule. 

- Comme tu veux. Et tu ne m'avais jamais dit que ton nom de famille était "Ambra".

- En fait, c'est "Ambralossano". Mais je trouve que c'est un peu long. Alors j'ai raccourcit pour aller au Japon. 

- D'accord. Alors, comment on fait?

- On va prendre la lit pour nous deux. Je vais mettre des draps propres. 

Elle partit dans un petite chambre annexe, ouvrit une armoire et :

- Oh non! Elle les a TOUS pris pour les laver… Et bien sûr, elle ne m'a rien laissé… 

- On a qu'a dormir sur la canapé.

- Oui, il est douillet, mais il faudra se serrer. 

- C'est un problème pour toi? 

Elle lui sourit.

- Bien sûr que non. 

Il s'installèrent donc sur la canapé. 

- Tu veux manger quelque chose?

- Non, je n'ai pas faim. 

- Moi non plus. 

Il l'enlaça, elle se blottit contre lui. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après. Lui pas. Il s'était promis de veiller sur elle. Jusqu'à minuit, la nuit fut assez calme, a part quelques "Akito" murmurés et des "je suis là mon ange" répondus, rien. Puis, à une heure précise, Akito déposa un baiser sur le front de Léticia et lui dit :

- Joyeux Anniversaire ma Léti-chan. 

Elle lui répondit par un soupir, toujours profondément enfoncée dans les bras de Morphée et dans ceux d'Akito. 

Le lendemain, vers neuf heures, Akito se leva avec précaution pour ne pas la réveiller. Ils avaient tous deux dormi habillés. Enfin, Akito n'avait pas du dormir plus de deux ou trois heures. Il n'avait pas rêvé non plus. Il prit un petit bout de papier et écrivit : 

Encore Joyeux Anniversaire, 20 ans ça se fête. On se retrouve à la serre. Je t'aime… Akito 

Puis il ouvrit délicatement la porte de l'appartement, sortit, et rentra au manoir. Là, il se mit en Kimono et se coucha dans son lit, comme si de rien était. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais dit aux autres qu'il ne serait pas là le soir, ils se seraient posés trop de questions. Hatori et Kureno ne devaient déjà pas être innocents et se douter de beaucoup de choses. Il s'endormit. 

Là, le rêve revient. Bref, mais il était bien là. Il n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec les précédents. 

Akito se trouvait sur un promontoire rocheux. Il était presque guérit, son bras lui faisant bien sûr encore mal. Et face de lui, en haut d'une colonne de marbre, Léticia était couchée. C'est alors que le trou béant de la mort s'ouvrit au dessus d'elle. Il avançait droit sur elle. Akito cria, l'appela, lança des cailloux. Rien n'y fit. Elle restait inerte au sol. Puis soudain, une lumière blanche l'enveloppa. Elle était toujours visible. Elle se dressa, tel un pantin et monta doucement dans la trou. Akito cria :

- NON!

Il se retrouva assis dans son lit, la main tendue. Il était en sueur. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il ne mangea qu'un petit bol de riz et ne répondit à aucune des questions de Kureno ou d'Hatori. Il sortit du manoir et fonça directement chez elle. Elle n'y était pas. 

~ Ou est-elle? Est-elle… ~

Il frissonna. Il finit par se résoudre à aller à la serre. Et là, a sa grande surprise, elle était dans la serre des perroquets. 

- Et bien, je me demandais bien où tu étais! Plus personne ce matin, un petit mot, et tu es super en retard. 

- J'ai du rentrer. Mais bon. L'important c'est que tu sois là. 

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas mourir de si tôt. 

Akito soupira de soulagement. 

- C'est que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. 

- Moi pas, toujours dans le même sens. 

- Tu comptes travailler, je veux dire dessiner, le jour de ton anniversaire?

- Que veux tu que je fasse? Demanda-t-elle faussement innocente. 

Il vint et la pris encore dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent, longuement, à plusieurs reprise. Il se couchèrent côte à côte sur le sol. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux. Elle se retourna et passa son doigts sur les lèvres d'Akito. Il lui sourit. 

- Tu es tellement… beau… 

- Tais toi, sotte, tu raconte n'importe quoi. Dit-il pour plaisanter. Dis-moi juste, j'ai oublié de te demander hier… Connais-tu cette fille qui nous as regarder comme si on était des apparitions divines quand nous sommes entrés dans le bus? 

- C'est une idiote qui m'embête chaque jour d'habitude. Je crois plutôt que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et que de me voir avec toi l'a vexée. Elle se considère bien supérieure à moi. 

- Et bien, elle a beaucoup d'espoir, car c'est impossible. 

Ils passèrent la journée dans cette serre, à "fêter" cet anniversaire. Le soir, au moment de se séparer, Akito n'avait pas envie d'aller dans la voiture d'Hatori. 

- A demain Aki-chan!

- A demain mon ange… 

Akito rentra au manoir à contrecœur. Le soir, lors de son sommeil, il ne fit aucun rêve. Il se réveilla, et, bizarrement, se sentait mal. Il avait envie de vomir. Il s'habilla et descendit manger.  

- Ca va? Demanda Hatori. Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude… 

- Oui, oui. 

Il avala son bol de riz, puis quelques Sushi. Malheureusement, ces derniers finirent au fond de la poubelle. Akito avait vraiment vomit cette fois. 

- Tu es sûr? Renouvela Hatori. 

- Puisque je te dis que oui. 

- Alors je tiens à t'emmener à la serre. 

- Comme tu veux… 

Arrivés à la serre, elle n'était pas encore là. Akito se dit qu'elle avait encore raté le bus. Il attendit donc. Trois heures… Trois heures et demi… A quatre heures, elle commença à sérieusement se faire du souci. 

~ Où peut-elle être…? Serait-elle… Non! Je ne veux pas y croire! Elle est sûrement malade! ~

Il sortit de la serre, traversa trois rue, en longea d'autres et finit vers cinq heures devant l'immeuble gris. Il monta au quatrième étage, appartement D. La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. Il entra, plein d'espoir. Mais l'appartement était vide. 

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un?

La concierge était dans le couloir. 

- Mademoiselle Ambra. 

- Ah, mon pauvre jeune homme, elle n'est plus là. 

- Où est-elle?

- Quelques part au ciel ou en enfer. Seul dieu le sait. Je l'ai retrouvée vers trois heures, blanche comme un linge et froide comme la glace, étendue dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle a encore réussit à mourir avant de me régler… 

Akito eut envie de pleurer, de crier, de taper, mais il n'en fit rien. Il remercia poliment la vieille concierge pour le renseignement, sortit et rentra au manoir. 

- Pourquoi tu rentres déjà? 

- Que c'est-il passé?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il partit s'asseoir dans le jardin et attendit que la nuit tombe. Là, il se mit torse nu, en pantalon, et se coucha calmement. Son dernier rêve commença. Il était à son tour sur la colonne de marbre. Par contre, il était éveillé. Le trou s'ouvrit au dessus de lui. Lui, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola en direction de la lumière. A jamais, dans sa vie, il faisait une trêve, et s'en allait retrouver son ange des rêves. 

FIN

Voilà pour le one shoot. Rewiew please, je me réjouis de vos impressions! Bisous!

Pitchounne


End file.
